


Thank you, Agent Scully! - from Bo & Lauren

by katekane



Series: Thank you, Agent Scully! - in celebration of lesbianish television [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katekane/pseuds/katekane
Summary: Bo did not know Lauren was an X-phile...First out of three shorts fics celebrating the lesbianish television that ties us together. Bo and Lauren from "Lost Girl", Paige and Emily from "Pretty Little Liars", and Jane and Maura from "Rizzoli & Isles" are watching the same episode of The X-files. Each couple relate to Dana Scully in different, but important ways.





	Thank you, Agent Scully! - from Bo & Lauren

”Kenzi, could you turn it off or at least turn down the volume? Laura will be here in a minute and it would be nice if the TV wasn’t on 24-7.” Bo was searching for the remote control in between piles of empty cans and pizza trays on the sofa table, and so she was not paying the television setup itself any attention. The TV thing was not up for discussion right now. The _other_ discussion – the one concerning the never-ending morning after mess in their living room – was one she and Kenzi would need to have very, very soon.

 _”Not very knightly to blame the one chick not present and able to defend herself, Bobo,”_ came Kenzi’s reply. Not from the sofa in front of the television, but from somewhere upstairs.

Only then did Bo turn around and realise who was actually sitting on the sofa.

”Lauren?!”

”Hi, Bo. I got here a little early and didn’t want to intrude on your shower…”

Judging by Lauren’s wide grin Bo did not manage to suppress the blue sparkles shooting from her eyes at the thought of _that_ sort of intrusion. Where most women eventually outgrow bashful blushing, Bo as a succubus had to wear her hormones on her sleeve her entire life. Fortunately her blatant desires tended to fuel rather than quell Lauren’s.

However, that did not mean she couldn’t at least try to hold a civil conversation with her girlfriend before undressing her with her eyes or hands. So Bo carefully joined her on the couch and nodded towards the television instead of towards Lauren’s cleavage. “And you couldn’t find the remote?”

”Oh sure,” Lauren held up said remote. ”but this is one of my favorite episodes, so I got sucked in.”

Bo’s jaw dropped. She had not expected this. “One of your _favorite_ episodes…?”

 _”Yessir, seems Doctor Hotpants is into other stuff than just microscopes and you, Succubabe,”_ Kenzi remarked from upstairs.

Bo rolled her eyes but decided to ignore her snappy roommate and keep her focus on Lauren. Lauren herself was remarkably focused on the television considering Bo had been glowing blue and filling the room with pheromones only moments ago. “Well, you like science so I suppose it makes sense that you’d like science fiction. But come one, _The X-files_?!”

That seemed to provoke Lauren even if she still didn’t take her eyes off the screen. “What’s wrong with The X-files,” she asked somewhat acidly.

”Vampires, weird demons in the sewer… Come on, you gotta admit that’s far out.”

”Be careful now,” Lauren warned, but her tone of voice was contradicted by a crooked smile.

”...you mean, because you’re a true X-phile?” Bo decided to tease her a little.

”No, because _you_ owe this show a lot more than you realize.”

Bo frowned, and perhaps Lauren sensed her confusion, or perhaps she had simply observed her through the corner of her eye the entire time. In any case Lauren now turned to fully face her. Her crooked smile was turning cryptic, but she did not elaborate further.

The intention was clear. “Alright, I’ll bite: What _exactly_ do _I_ owe this show?” Bo asked with a light headshake.

Lauren’s smile became a grin. “Me.”

 

Bo saw from Lauren to the television screen where Agent Scully was currently fighting a creepy male intruder in her bathroom. Nothing like the shower intrusion Bo had vividly pictured a little earlier. In fact, she couldn’t see any connection whatsoever, and eventually Lauren took pity on her and decided to explain:

”My first major crush was on Dana Scully.”

”And...?” To Bo, Lauren’s admission explained absolutely nothing.

”And therefore one could argue that The X-files made me realize I’m gay,” Lauren patiently added.

”Ah. We’re talking one of those … coming out stories?” Bo leaned closer to Lauren. The intimate disclosure seemed to require it. Also, Lauren’s waterfall neckline was deep in the classy way, meaning one had to lean in close to find a good angle.

”You could call it that, yes.” Sadly, Lauren moved just as Bo was about to get the perfect view.

To cover up the fact that Bo was trying to adjust her position accordingly she slid an arm behind Lauren along the back of the sofa. “ _Call_ it?” Bo, attempting to seem less distracted than she actually was, repeated.

”Yeah, well, Scully belonged to my confused and closeted teenage years. You see, one of the advantages of The X-files was there was a male as well as a female character on all the posters.” Laura gestured towards the television, then let her arm drop in an extremely unfortunate manner: Hand on the opposite shoulder and arm across her chest so it completely blocked Bo’s gaze. “So when I was in fact pining for Scully, I had Mulder as an alibi,” she explained.

”As an _alibi_?” Bo was beginning to sound like a parrot, but this time she was not just repeating Lauren’s words to appear attentive. She was actually unsure as to what Lauren meant.

”Yes, it seemed less dangerous and permanent that way.”

This time, Bo said nothing. Lauren leaned closer, but sadly did not move her obstructing arm. An incredibly smooth and elegant arm at that with long, slender fingers at the end. “Did you never go through a phase like that?” she wondered. “I know you are a very sexual and generally bold person, Bo, but during puberty, did you never experience just a _hint_ of an identity crisis?”

The slender fingers rotated and reached around Lauren’s bared neck in an almost caressing way. Bo was beginning to suspect she did it on purpose.

“No, I was more concerned with the fact that I was killing my dates than with their gender,” she replied simply without taking her eyes off of Lauren’s nimble fingers. Those fingers froze as soon as the words left Bo’s mouth.

 

Bo could have slapped herself: Her slip of the tongue had clearly ruined any upcoming seduction. Mentioning exes was bad enough. Bringing up a decade-long sexually motivated killing spree, on the other hand, was the ultimate turn off.

With a deep sigh Bo accepted that the night would lead to nothing more than cuddling on this couch. If she even got that lucky.

And sure enough: Lauren’s eyes were back to the redhead on the television screen. Her hand, however, finally let go of her own shoulder and found one of Bo’s thighs instead. It was possibly intended to comfort her in a most platonic way, but the hand was placed rather close to Bo’s crotch, and after a few minutes Bo couldn’t help but ask: “So… does Scully still get your pulse going?”

Lauren looked up. ”You have to admit she is handsome. But my taste has evolved somewhat since my teen years.” She leaned slowly towards Bo in a way that, to the uninitiated, might actually suggest blatant seduction. Leaned in, until the angle was finally perfect for Bo, this time with no arm covering anything. “Today I _definitely_ prefer brunettes,” Lauren concluded with a smile.  
  


And that was _all it took_ to bring the blue sparkles back. One of the advantages of being – or being with – a succubus.


End file.
